


光芒

by Ulna_Radius



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, Gen, 中文注意, 辐光中心, 过去谈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulna_Radius/pseuds/Ulna_Radius





	光芒

那是圣巢千百年来不曾有人问津的顶峰，王国之冠上矗立着此地最初的古老神祗。破败歪斜的巨大偶像展示出神明向着身前的广阔土地展翅的姿态，顶峰上满是明亮如梦境精华的石碑，碑文的字里行间都镌刻着信仰者对创世之光的赞颂与祝福。

『你的光明照耀四方，你的温暖填满心房。你将永世长存，你将不被遗忘。』

如果有谁能够爬上水晶的山峰，或许还得以从残损积灰的雕塑上窥见彼时光明之神昂首挺胸的傲然身影，仿佛天地间都为她所照亮。

抛去别的不论，那副自由舒展双翼的姿态，确确实实是极美的样子。想必即使没有耀眼无比的光环加身，那位神明也一定是光彩照人的吧。

就算已经无人记得，辐光的雕像依然俯视着眼前的国度，像王冠上的珠宝一样占据着圣巢峰顶最醒目的位置。她心知自己受万众敬仰，将丰沛的羽翼展到了极致。上扬的弧度辐射出理所应当的放肆，想来那便是神明时至今日也不肯放下的骄傲。


End file.
